


hilarita | McGonagall and Snape fic (sorry, minerva_fan)

by Hilarita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, No Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-11
Updated: 2006-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita
Summary: Well, it's long after thesmutty_clausreveal, so I can now post here the fic (well, drabble series) I wrote forodogoddess.  It's Snape/McGonagall, with semi-public sex and a mild amount of h/c, rated 18+ (just).
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	hilarita | McGonagall and Snape fic (sorry, minerva_fan)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's long after the [](http://smutty-claus.livejournal.com/profile)[**smutty_claus**](http://smutty-claus.livejournal.com/) reveal, so I can now post here the fic (well, drabble series) I wrote for [](http://odogoddess.livejournal.com/profile)[**odogoddess**](http://odogoddess.livejournal.com/). It's Snape/McGonagall, with semi-public sex and a mild amount of h/c, rated 18+ (just).  
>    
> 

To wake up at all was a surprise; to wake up in a hospital bed an even greater one. He croaked out to the wavering figure by his bed, ‘Why not Azkaban?’  
The answer came with a familiar Scottish burr, ‘Albus’ Pensieve.’  
‘Good for Albus,’ he muttered, as he fell asleep again. Beside the bed, Minerva sagged back into a chair, filled with relief.  
‘Poppy, I’m glad to say that Severus is back with us.’  
‘Perhaps you can leave and get some sleep now,’ Poppy said sternly, but she merely shook her head when Minerva said she would sleep there.

He could see clearly when he woke up, though still in pain. ‘Why are you here?’ he  
asked Minerva.  
‘To help Poppy. She’s very busy.’ But he could see her blush, and that no-one kept vigil beside the other beds.  
‘Thank you,’ was all he said, though his hand snaked over and rested on her knee.  
After a drink of water, he asked her again.  
‘You’re a hero, Severus. I want you to have what you deserve.’  
‘I’m not one of your bloody Gryffindors,’ he said, but he was smiling. She had thought she’d never see him do that again.

The next day he surprised her.  
‘You love me, don’t you, Minerva?’ It was said in a wondering tone, as though he couldn’t understand such feelings for him.  
She couldn’t lie to him. ‘I do.’  
Then he took her breath away.  
‘It is not inconceivable that I have some affection for you. Perhaps we can explore this, now I am no longer a spy.’ He was looking away from her, embarrassed. So she kissed him. She didn’t care that everyone could see them. He responded with flickering tongue against hers, but dragged his hand across his mouth once they’d finished.

‘Why me?’ she asked him that evening.  
‘You never doubted. You weren’t surprised to see me when I arrived before the battle, and you stopped them taking me away.’ It was an effort for him to talk about this, but she gripped his hand and studied the lines of his face. He felt obscurely ashamed, loving someone who had been his teacher, who knew his every transgression, but again, he could not imagine living with someone who did not know his dark past. It felt like the world was opening up before him, and she had caused this to happen.

‘No, woman. You are a perfectly good witch. I will not submit to this barbarous Muggle practice.’  
‘Poppy says spells will interfere with your scar healing. The one on your left arm.’  
‘Damn the scar! It won’t control me any more.’ He could feel his past rising up between him and Minerva, getting in the way.  
‘No. And it’s for that very reason that I won’t use a spell, and that you’re having a sponge bath. We can make it a game.’  
‘A game? Here? Ten points from Gryffindor for an insanely stupid idea.’  
‘I’ll go and get the sponge.’

He hated to admit it, but she was right. It could be a game, a game called ‘How to torture Severus Snape with pleasure’. She screened off his bed, and stripped the covers away from him. He had a feeling that this wouldn’t happen in a Muggle hospital, as she stripped him naked. But she washed him thoroughly, even as she drizzled cool water over his nipples, warm water over his cock, washing beneath the foreskin most thoroughly, even as he grew hard and bit at his hand to keep from crying out. He never knew his armpits were sensitive.

He was very disappointed when Poppy said that he needn’t have sponge baths any more. He was itching to get out of the infirmary, though, to explore Minerva as thoroughly as she had explored him. She just kept saying, ‘Good things come to those who wait.’ Perhaps it might be true; he’d only ever expected bad things to happen to him. He was troubled by erotic dreams for the first time in years, as Minerva came to steal kisses from him like a fifth-year after her boyfriend. He wanted her too badly, and was irritable with everyone else in consequence.

She took a moment when Poppy was to move screens round his bed, and slip a hand under the covers. She kept her eyes on his face as she sought out his cock and began coaxing it to hardness. He felt the cool band of her ring against him. She began to tease him, dragging his foreskin back until it was almost painful, then letting it slide up, as he creased his face in an effort not to gasp or moan or attract attention. She smiled a cat-like smile, then tasted him on her fingers before Scourgify removed the evidence.

Upon leaving the infirmary, Minerva escorted him to her rooms, as they were nearer. They both knew it was just a pretext, as they hurried to disrobe and lie down. Severus surprised himself with his desire for her body; he came the moment he was inside her, from sheer shocked pleasure at the warmth. He hadn’t expected that; he’d never taken a woman before. He blushed and stammered like a schoolboy, but she kissed him and he didn’t care any more. He thought a part of him had died with Voldemort, and he felt a good deal better for it.

He had wanted to explore, and now he could; the puckered nipples that he stroked, the warm, soft folds between her legs, and that curious nub that made her mew like a cat. She wrinkled her nose when he blew in her ear, but loved it when he licked a path down her neck. They talked all the time they made love, brains running fast even as their bodies aroused, until they had climaxed, when they both fell into a brief but blissful silence, overactive minds forgotten for a moment. Then they would start talking again, usually about house points.

It amazed the school, seeing them together. Their wedding was reported in the Daily Prophet, and all the journalists were there (possibly because Harry Potter was there too, a fact which made Severus scowl). They both wore their Orders of Merlin, which excited the press even more. But Hermione had given them a present of an unbreakable cloaking spell, so they could go away on honeymoon without anyone following. Minerva had thanked her kindly, and Severus managed not to say anything dreadful, though he’d had to avoid Longbottom. He nearly hexed Colin Creevey, though. But they lived happily ever after.

The End.  



End file.
